memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto
Pluto (or Sol IX) was the ninth planet in the Sol system. The location of Sol was depicted on a Federation star chart in 2293. Sol was located near Alpha Centauri, Sirius, and Tau Ceti. ( ) and .}} star chart depicting the location of Sol.]] Pluto was depicted as the ninth planet of the Sol system in a poster in the office where Rain Robinson worked, at the Griffith Observatory in 1996. ( ) In 2152, Subcommander T'Pol compared the threat posed by the Andorians on Paan Mokar to Vulcan, with the menace a hypothetical Klingon military base on Pluto would represent to Earth. ( ) When using the slingshot effect to return to the 23rd century after the had been hurtled through space to Earth and back in time to the year 1969, the ship engaged full braking power shortly after passing Pluto. ( ) Pluto was seen on a map depicting the Sol system. This map was scanned by Nomad. ( ) In 2293, the maiden voyage of the was planned as a "quick run around the block", taking the ship out beyond Pluto and then returning to spacedock. However, the flight plan was abandoned when the Enterprise received a distress call from the . ( ) Appendices Background * Only discovered in the 20th century, Pluto was named for the god of the underworld in Roman and Greek mythology. * Pluto was previously considered a planet until a series (2006, 2008) of controversial decisions of the International Astronomical Union (IAU) reclassified the body as a dwarf or minor planet, and then later as a Plutoid as well. These reclassifications have, to date, never been mentioned in Star Trek. http://www.space.com/scienceastronomy/080611-plutoid-planets.html Background Information According to Star Trek: Star Charts, on page 36, Pluto (Sol IX) orbited a G-type main-sequence star in the Alpha Quadrant. On page 39, Mercury was given the following specifications: * Diameter: 2,300 km * Distance from Sun: 5,913,500,000 km * Surface Temperature: -236 °C * Rotation Period: 6.390 days * Orbital Period: 248.5 years * Gravity: 0.07 standard * Moons: Charon On the chart United Federation of Planets I, Pluto (Sol IX) was listed as a member planet of the United Federation of Planets. Apocrypha * According to the Spaceflight Chronology the first Pluto Base began operation in the year 2039 as a navigational check point for extra-solar missions. According to Worlds of the Federation (page 12), Pluto was the site of the Pluto Research Base, where all life was decimated by a strain of the omega virus, some time after the founding of the Federation. *In the novel Before Dishonor, Pluto was "absorbed" by the evolved Borg, who literally devoured the planet and its associated satellites en route to attacking Earth. Characters mention the controversy about its status, mentioning that it had switched back and forth several times. Upon its destruction, one of the characters sardonically comments that at least this would settle the controversy. External links * * de:Pluto es:Pluton it:Plutone ja:冥王星 nl:Pluto Category:Planets Category:Sol system